Judgment
by Phoenix Hertz
Summary: Itachi loves his 15 years younger brother very much. he raised him up with with all his love and care like a father and Sasuke returned his love my killing him by his own hand but why? warning-slight mature themes and character death. please read this is my first naruto fic. AU


**Judgment**

**Well this is my first naruto fanfic and it is one shot and not much detail. Hope you will like it**

**Summary- Sasuke is 15 year younger than Itachi. Itachi raised him up to be a stable and honorable man but Sasuke return his love by murdering him.**

_February 15, 1989._

The Uchiha family received a letter from the major that cornel Uchiha died an honorable death while fighting for the country. The mistress shed a single tear while reading the letter but she held her head high. She was proud of her husband. A smile spread across her gloomy face when she felt a kick in her stomach. Yes she is pregnant with his husband second child. Their first child was a boy who is now a fine young man of age 15.

_May 29, 1989._

A young boy was waiting outside the emergency room praying for his mother's and his baby brother or sister's health. After his father died his mother took all responsibility to carry on the family. She worked all day and night to provide themselves all comfort. Those hard works led her to premature birth and now both of her and her baby's life is in danger.

_15 minutes later._

"Itachi Uchiha"

"Yes that's me" the nervous boy stood up.

"Kid your mother's condition is not good. She wants to meet you immediately."

"And the baby."

"You have a brother but he is intensive care."

Itachi entered his mother's room to find her pale as a death person. Fear griped him when he saw the stain of blood increasing on the sheet which was covering her fragile body.

"Mom"

His mother opened her eyes slowly.

"itachi I am sorry I failed to give you every happiness. In fact I am giving you a big responsibility. Pl-please take care of your br…. (Desperate breath) brother." Her eyes were closing but she mouthed I love you and died.

December 29, 1992.

Itachi was 18 and legal. At the age of fifteen after his mother's death he ran away with his baby brother to save him from the authority. He never wanted to go to any orphanage because he knew he would be separated from his brother Sasuke. He knew Sasuke's adoption was 99.9%. Since then he left behind his education and dreams. He started to work in a construction site as a laborer to feed him and his brother. He was happy now because he applied for military and he had been selected. Now his life will change.

_January 16, 2008._

Itachi was 32. He was already retired from military and was thinking to start a small business He knew military retire in 15 year yet he was feeling bad. But that day he was happy because his brother finished graduation and coming back home from boarding school where he kept him when he was 3.

_January 22, 2012_

Sasuke became a doctor. Itachi was very proud of him. He was finally out of responsibility. It was good because after all those hard life his body started to aging fast. Now he can think about his own life.

_May 18, 2012 _

Itachi had an arrange marriage with a poor girl sakura but his wife was way too young for him. The girl was even younger than his baby brother.

_December 1, 2012_

The news of a young doctor took his brother's life were all over the media.

_December 15, 2012_

Judge of the Supreme Court; kakashi recently judge a case and gave an accused person death sentence. The case was a young doctor; Sasuke uchiha murdered his own brother to be with his young wife sakura. She was also involved in the murder. She was 7 years sentenced in jail. It was his duty to judge but this judgment was creating a huge turmoil in his mind.

_December 16, 2012_

Kakashi submitted his resignation latter. He was resigning from his post and said everyone he made wrong judgment and he has no right to judge others. Many of the people asked him to give a good explanation behind it but he could not found himself that strong to tell the reason . Deep in his mind he knew the reason why?

Kakashi had a wife once but one day she had an accident and left paralyzed. It was ok for him to take care of his wife. He used to care for her but love between them was gradually decreasing. He started to feel sick to have a paralyzed life. His once broken mind was getting attracted to a healthy life. The fine young and healthy life was none but his wife's younger sister. Their relationship fertile in front of his poor wife eyes and his mind knew that his relationship with her sister in law became a mental weapon which led his wife in a death bed at early in her life indirectly. He share the same guilt as the doctor.

_Humans are made to do mistake so no one has right to judge any one. _


End file.
